


harmony

by thunderylee



Category: Good Charlotte, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Universe, Multi, POV First Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-02
Updated: 2006-02-02
Packaged: 2019-02-08 01:08:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12853452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Fred and George score tickets to go see GC at Brixton Academy in December of 2003.





	harmony

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck. written for the It’s Raining Men – Hallelujah! (A Multifandom Slash Crossover Challenge) 2006.

It was another boring day at Weasleys’ Wizard Wheezes. With school in session, we hardly got any business during the winter months, even at our Hogsmeade location.

“When’s Hogwarts’ next Hogsmeade Day?” George asked sullenly, staring across the empty store to where the snow was falling almost violently outside.

“Not until the weekend before Christmas hols,” I replied, sighing.

George leant against the counter and buried his head in his hands. “Lee says he hasn’t made a sale since last Thursday.”

I shook my head. Lee Jordan ran our Diagon Alley location, with help from my sister during the Harpies’ off-season.

“It’s a good thing we do well enough during the summer to make up for this time of the year,” I thought out-loud.

“It gives us time to work on new products,” George added. “Too bad we finished our holiday line early.”

“Yeah,” I agreed.

The door chimed and both of our heads snapped towards the entrance. I plastered a giant smile on my face to greet the customer, but it turned into a frown when I saw that it was only Ginny.

“Don’t look so happy to see me,” she said sarcastically, bouncing up to the counter. “I’ve got something for you.”

She whipped two tickets out of her pocket and smacked them onto the counter with a triumphant grin. “Hermione and I were going to go, but she’s not feeling very well.”

George picked up one of the tickets and eyed it curiously. “Who is ‘Good Charlotte’? Sounds like some chick pop band.”

“They’re guys, actually,” said Ginny. “A Muggle band from America. They kind of sound like the Weird Sisters, so I thought you two might be interested.”

“Would be nice to get out,” George muttered. “But don’t you still want to go?”

Ginny shook her head, inadvertently flinging snowflakes from her hair onto the counter. “No, I was only going to go because Hermione didn’t want to go by herself. She has a _thing_ for one of the twins.” She rolled her eyes. “I don’t see it, but then again, I’m not really a tattoos-and-piercings kind of girl.”

“Twins?” I repeated.

“Tattoos and piercings?” added George, raising an eyebrow.

“Yeah,” said Ginny in a bored tone. “Hermione knows everything there is to know about them. Apparently, their dad left when they were sixteen and they started a band with some friends. Most of their songs are based on their life experiences. They are covered in tattoos and one of them has almost his whole face pierced, and they wear eyeliner and spike up their hair.”

“The show is tonight,” pointed out George, further scanning the ticket. “I suppose we can close early.”

“No need,” said Ginny, waving her hand dismissively. “I’ll watch the store for you. I haven’t anything better to do.”

“Thanks, Gin,” I said, reaching for the other ticket. “Sounds like a good time.”

“Remember, it will be all Muggles.” Ginny gave us a knowing look. “Do try to dress appropriately, and do not under any circumstances perform any magic.”

“Yes, _Mum_ ,” I teased. “Shall we be home by curfew also?”

“I could give a shit,” she said with a laugh. “Now go. You’ll have to start getting ready now if you want to make it there in time to get a good spot in front of the stage.”

~*~*~*~

“I feel rather stupid,” I said, examining myself in the mirror above the sink.

“You want to fit in, don’t you?” replied George, putting the final touches on his faux ‘hawk.

I did the same thing to my identical haircut and widened my eyes to make sure the eyeliner wasn’t smudged too badly. “Too bad we can’t wear our ‘Weird Sisters’ shirts,” I remarked.

“Nobody would know who they are,” said George sensibly. “Besides, Hermione said plain black T-shirts and jeans would be fine.”

I snorted, remembering the lengthy owl we received from Hermione the minute Ginny told her we were going to the show. It not only contained fashion advice, but also the life stories of Benji and Joel Madden and what we should expect to see on the stage.

_Benji likes to kiss guys_ , she wrote. _Don’t freak out if it happens; everybody who goes to their shows accepts it. And it will be mostly teenage girls, so don’t be surprised if you’re mauled._

“Maybe we’ll get dates,” George had joked, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Looking in the mirror now, I felt very vulnerable in a sleeveless black T-shirt and faded jeans. My arms also looked incredibly naked.

“I’m going to freeze my arse off,” I said, noting the snow-covered ground outside.

“I’ve got an idea,” said George, racing into the other room to grab our robes. “Give me your wand.”

I immediately obliged, realizing that my brother is the only person to whom I would surrender something so important.

He slipped my wand into a pocket on my robes, and I watched in awe as he Transfigured the garments into some sort of Muggle coats with no zippers.

“They’re called ‘hoodies’, I think,” George explained. “I remember Hermione talking about them. You just pull it over your head.”

I eyed the ‘hoodie’ oddly before reaching for it and putting it on. It was awfully warm, and I could feel my wand hiding along the lining of the pouch in front.

“Brilliant,” I said. “I was wondering where we were going to put our wands.”

George winked at me as he put on his hoodie and hid his own wand in the pouch. “Are you ready? It’s safe to Apparate to Diagon Alley, but we’re going to have to take Muggle transportation the rest of the way.”

“Let’s go, then,” I said, grabbing the tickets and handing him one. We both pocketed the tickets and withdrew our wands, preparing for Apparition.

~*~*~*~

It was hard to miss Brixton Academy. There was a line of people – mostly teenage girls – that went almost all the way around the building. And I needn’t have worried about feeling strange about my attire; I caught sight of one young lady with a spiked barbell between her nostrils and bright pink hair sticking out every which way.

“Oh, twins!” exclaimed a female voice from behind us.

I turned around and smiled politely, raising an eyebrow. “Hello.”

“Do excuse my friend,” the girl next to her spoke up, rolling her eyes. “One would get the impression that she were actually here to drool over Benji and Joel as opposed to appreciating their music.”

“Oh, you’re identical too!” the first girl squealed, ignoring her friend.

I exchanged a look with George and fought to keep from laughing. “Yes, we are.”

“Adele, leave them alone,” said the calmer girl, turning towards us with an apologetic look. “So sorry. This is her first concert.”

“Ours too,” said George. “Our sister and her friend couldn’t go, so she gave us their tickets.”

“That would explain why you appear to be the only grown men here,” she said, smiling. “How old are you, anyway?”

“Twenty-five,” George and I replied in unison.

“Ah, old-school GC fans, then?” She nodded, not waiting for an answer. “I understand. I happened to be in America when they were on the Warped Tour a few years ago, and I’ve been listening to them ever since. You can certainly tell who liked them before they got big, can’t you?” She gestured towards Adele and the many other giddy girls in the line.

“Yeah,” I said, hoping my voice was convincing.

“Ooh, they’re starting to let people in!” Adele shrieked, causing her friend to wince at the high pitch.

George and I turned around and followed the rest of the crowd inside the building. We purposely picked a spot on the floor that was very far away from Adele and her friend, although we seemed to be getting the same reaction from a majority of the audience. None of them approached us, though.

“They probably think we’re gay,” whispered George with a chuckle.

“I feel like I should be,” I admitted.

The lights dimmed and an instrumental song boomed through the speakers. An almost deafening applause roared throughout the room, and a series of spotlights flickered on to reveal five men on the stage in front of us.

“I don’t see any twins,” commented George.

“Hermione said they’re identical,” I said. “Those two in the front kind of look alike.”

George squinted his eyes and nodded. “Yeah, that has to be them. The one just has a bunch of piercings, but they’re both kind of short and they look alike in the face.”

The instrumental ended and they jumped right into the next song, which was more upbeat and caused everyone around us to bounce where they stood. We started bouncing too, just so nobody would think that we didn’t want to be there.

“They’re better than the Weird Sisters,” George hissed, bumping into my shoulder as he attempted to lean towards me.

“Yeah,” I agreed. “They harmonize quite well together, too.”

“Perks of being twins,” he replied, grinning. “Maybe we should start a band.”

I laughed loudly, almost losing my balance mid-bounce. “I’ve heard you sing in the shower, George. Don’t quit your day job.”

I finally started to relax and enjoy the show, moving to the beat of the music and listening to the lyrics of the songs. Ginny was right; they _did_ write about personal experiences, most of which involved their father. I could also tell that they were very close from the occasional side glances and silent conversations that they appeared to be having on stage. Classic twin behavior.

About halfway through the show, they sat down on the monitors on the edge of the stage and started singing a slower song. The twin with the face piercings played the guitar and looked at nothing in particular as he sang the heart wrenching lyrics, his brother adding harmony on the chorus.

“This song is so sad,” said George quietly. “I’m really grateful that Dad is still in our lives.”

I vaguely realized that George’s arm was around my waist, and my head was resting on his shoulder as we swayed along with the slow beat. Even the earlier song about suicide had kept everyone bouncing, albeit that one was a little more upbeat and hopeful. As I glanced around us, I saw that almost everyone was clutching onto someone nearby, a sea of tears glistening in the dim light.

“I think he just looked at us,” said George suddenly.

I turned my attention back to the stage. “Which one?”

“The one playing the guitar,” he replied. “I could have sworn he just saw us and smiled.”

“It must be hard for him to sing this song,” I said logically. “It probably makes him happy to see another pair of twins in the crowd.”

George chuckled. “From what Hermione said in her letter, it probably makes him happy to see _any_ males in the crowd.”

The sad song ended and they went right into another upbeat song, jumping around the stage as though they hadn’t just spilled their souls to a roomful of people. George and I let go of each other and resumed our bouncing without a second thought.

The show ended all too soon, after some amusing banter between the twins and a cameo appearance from a random bloke with bleached blonde hair and a lot of tattoos. As we turned to follow everyone out of the building, fully intending to purchase both of the band’s albums from the merchandise stand, I felt a hand on my shoulder.

“Excuse me,” said a rough voice.

He had put a hand on George’s shoulder also, and we both turned towards him with expectant looks. He was a rather large man, clad in a muscle-fitting shirt that said ‘security’.

“The band has requested that you join them backstage,” he said, letting go of our shoulders to pull two plastic cards out of his pocket. “This way, please.”

George and I exchanged another glance and shrugged, following the man through a side door and down a long hallway. We reached a room with a badly-cut cardboard star taped to the door, and George and I stood to the side while the man knocked.

“Come in!” a voice yelled from the other side.

The man turned the knob and gestured for us to go inside without looking in the room. I hesitated, but George grabbed my arm and dragged me through the door.

The twins from the band were lounging on an uncomfortable-looking couch, sprawled out as though every ounce of their energy had been drained from their bodies.

“Hey,” said the one with the face piercings. “I hope you don’t mind that we asked you to come back here. We don’t see a lot of twins at our shows.” He smiled at us, although it looked like it pained him to do so. “I’m Benji, and this is Joel.”

Joel waved in our general direction, making no effort to open his eyes.

“I’m George, and this is Fred.” George let go of my arm and stepped back to lean against the wall.

“Have a seat,” said Benji, pointing towards a row of plastic chairs across from the couch. “You’ll have to excuse the mess. Our bandmates are pretty messy.”

Joel snorted. “Half of that shit is yours.”

“Anyways,” Benji said pointedly. “Are you guys from London?”

“Yes,” George and I replied simultaneously, taking a seat on the proffered chairs.

Benji nodded, his eyes darting between us.

“That was a great show,” I spoke up politely. “We really enjoyed ourselves.”

“Thank God it’s over,” muttered Joel, curling up on his corner of the couch. “I’m going to sleep until New Year’s.”

Benji giggled in a very unmanly fashion and smacked his brother with a couch pillow.

“Ow, fucker.” Joel pushed the pillow away and wrinkled his nose.

“He’s a little cranky,” Benji explained in a teasing voice. “We’ve been touring for a year and a half, and little Joel here can’t keep up with the big boys.”

“Fuck you.” Joel flipped up his middle finger and shifted his head against the back of the couch. “Just tell them why you brought them back here so they can laugh at you and I can go to sleep.”

Benji shot his brother a nasty glare and I couldn’t help but smile at them. They acted a lot like George and I did. Must be a twin thing.

“Fine,” said Benji, turning his attention to us. “I watched you two a lot tonight, and you appear to be very close.”

“We are,” George said, patting me on the shoulder. “We’re best friends.”

Benji nodded, smiling through the metal outlining his mouth. “So are me and shithead here. In fact, we were wondering -”

“ _You_ were wondering,” Joel interrupted sleepily.

“- exactly how close you are.” Benji ignored Joel and looked at us expectantly.

George’s face formed a confused expression, and I know mine was the same. “I don’t understand,” I said honestly. “We work together and we live together. I don’t think we could get any closer.”

Joel finally opened his eyes and sat up straight with what seemed to be a lot of effort. “See, asshole, I told you. We’re the only incestuous fuckers who do that shit.” He turned towards us. “My brother wanted to have a foursome with you two. I’m sorry if that makes you uncomfortable.”

“I did _not_ want to have a foursome with them,” Benji hissed back. “I was merely wondering if it was common for twins to do those kinds of things with each other.”

My eyes were so wide that I thought they would fall out of their sockets. I didn’t dare look at George, but I did notice that he pulled his hand off my shoulder as though it had caught fire.

“Look at them, Benj. You scared the shit out of them.” He rolled his eyes and flopped back on the couch, squinting at us. “I’m really sorry, guys. I hope you won’t tell anyone about this. It would ruin _our band_.” He glared at Benji as he emphasized the last two words, and Benji had the decency to look ashamed.

I started to shake my head to imply that I wasn’t going to tell anyone, but George’s voice caused me to still my movements.

“You didn’t let us answer the question.”

My head snapped towards him, as did both Benji’s and Joel’s. My brother looked rather smug, smirking into his lap before raising his eyes to look at me. “Of course we’ve fooled around before. Remember when we were thirteen?”

“George!” I hissed, narrowing my eyes.

“They already said that they did!” he exclaimed defensively. He turned towards the twins, who were both staring at us intently. “Everybody experiments. We just happened to do so with our brothers. There’s nothing wrong with that.”

“Except that there’s everything wrong with it,” I added pointedly.

“Don’t make them feel like shit, Fred,” said George. “You already do that to me.”

“What are you talking about?” I asked incredulously. “You’re the one who said we should stop doing it.”

“Yeah, because you kept saying how it was wrong and it made you feel dirty.”

I opened my mouth to respond, but Benji’s laughter stopped me.

“I’m sorry, you guys,” he said amidst the chuckles. “But you sound exactly like us.”

I smiled despite myself.

“We had that exact conversation a few years ago,” Benji went on. “You remember, Joel?”

“Yeah,” said Joel, looking at his brother rather affectionately. “We yelled at the top of our lungs and beat the crap out of each other until you pinned me down and kissed me.”

“And we’ve been together ever since.” Benji reached across the middle cushion for Joel’s hand.

“Aw,” said George. “See? They’re happy.”

I sighed.

“How long has it been?” asked Benji, gently tugging on Joel’s hand to make him move closer. Joel obliged, sliding across the cushions until he was almost in his brother’s lap. He laid his head onto Benji’s shoulder and smiled when Benji curled a tattooed arm around him and pressed a chaste kiss to his forehead.

“Um, well, it was only the one time,” I admitted. “So, what then, twelve years?”

Benji and Joel both gaped at us. “Wow,” said Benji. “That’s a lot of pent-up frustration.”

“ _Tell_ me about it,” agreed George. “At least Fred had a girlfriend for awhile.”

“You could have had one, too,” I said, turning towards him.

George rolled his eyes. “I didn’t want a girlfriend, you prat. I wanted _you_.”

I gasped in shock. “George, I -”

“Save it, Fred. I’ve heard it all.” He turned back to the twins. “I’m sorry to disappoint you, but my brother is very adamant about following the rules.” He looked longingly as Benji tightened his hold on Joel and kissed his forehead again. “You don’t know how lucky you are.”

“Oh, just make me sound like the bloody bastard here,” I snapped. “It was _twelve_ years ago, George. It’s not like you were in love with me or something.”

“Well, you dismissed the whole idea before I had a chance to tell you, didn’t you?”

My jaw dropped open, and I could not think of a single thing to say while I stared at my brother in disbelief.

“We may not be thirteen anymore, Fred,” he said slowly. “But I’m still in love with you.”

I heard a squeal from the couch. “This is better than those _Lifetime_ movies!” whispered Benji.

I ignored him and continued to stare at my brother, into the face that was identical to my own. There was so much hurt in his eyes, and I couldn’t believe I hadn’t noticed it before.

“Fred.” Joel’s voice sounded very far away. “I was in that exact same place a few years ago. I gave in, and I haven’t regretted it yet.”

“Yet,” scoffed Benji. “Only when I steal your clothes.”

I broke eye contact with George to glance at the twins. They did look happy; Joel grinned at Benji as he seized a handful of stomach pudge. “You keep eating like this and your fat ass won’t _fit_ into any of my clothes.”

There was a shuffle next to me as George stood up from his chair. “Forget it, guys. He’s not going to change his mind. Let’s just go, Fred.”

He reached down to grab my arm, but seemed to think better of it and started to walk past me. In one swift motion, I caught him by the waist and pulled him down into my lap. My lips were on his before I even had time to think about it, and all of the sweet sin that had only existed in my memories for the past twelve years leapt to the surface, overriding everything else in my brain.

It took a moment for George to respond, but eventually he seemed to realize that I was not kidding around and kissed me back. His hands wrapped around my back and moved up, one twisting in my hair while the other cupped my jaw and tilted my head to deepen the kiss.

“That is so hot,” Benji and Joel said at the same time.

“I told _you_ , asshole,” Benji added.

George started chuckling and broke our kiss, burying his face into my neck. I held onto him and looked at the twins over his shoulder, silently thanking them for giving me the courage to finally admit to myself how I felt about my brother.

They seemed to understand, great big smiles on their faces as George stifled a sob against my neck.

“I love you too,” I whispered, stroking his back.

“Aw,” chorused the twins.

George cracked up, subtly wiping his eyes on my hoodie before looking up and grinning.

“Christ, Benj,” Joel muttered suddenly, gaping at his brother with an incredulous look on his face.

“What?” replied Benji, shifting slightly in his seat. “It’s not every day I get to see twins make out.”

Joel shook his head. “I swear, you could get a hard on from a swift breeze.”

George shot me a devious look before lowering his eyes to Benji’s lap. “Oh, _my_. That’s a rather impressive bulge there. Don’t you think so, Fred?”

I nodded and smirked. “Right you are, George. I can’t help but wonder how on _earth_ he’s going to take care of it?”

“I have no clue, Fred,” he replied, playing along. “Perhaps his dear brother should give him a _hand_.”

“Or maybe a mouth.”

We sniggered as Benji and Joel shared a knowing look and attacked each other’s mouths. Joel was obviously the more dominant twin, having slid Benji down onto the length of the couch and crept halfway on top of him before the initial kiss was deepened. Joel angled his head to the side, which gave us a perfect view of their tongues swirling around each other through parted lips.

“That is… beautiful,” George gasped.

“Mm hmm,” I agreed, turning him around so that we could both watch while he was still on my lap.

Joel’s hand inched its way up the inseam of Benji’s trousers as they kissed, lingering teasingly at the spot where his thigh met his groin. Groaning impatiently, Benji bucked his hips upwards in an effort to move things along, and when that didn’t work, he reached down with his own hand and placed Joel’s flat on his crotch. Joel immediately curled his fingers around the clothed hardness, stroking his twin rather forcefully through his trousers.

George lay back against me as my own hand traveled up his inseam, finding him as hard as a rock in his snug jeans. He gasped when I touched it, trailing my fingers lightly up and down the denim-clad length, and his hands dropped to his side to grasp onto my thighs as he leaned his head back against my shoulder.

“No,” I said firmly, nudging his head upwards with mine. “Watch, or I’ll stop.”

George’s eyes popped open, and I could tell he was trying his best to focus on the natural display of brotherly love in front of us. Benji abruptly broke the kiss and tossed his head back, nearly banging it on the arm of the couch.

“Joel, _please_ …” he whined, very obviously pushing his brother down by the shoulders.

“Not much for subtly, that one,” George mumbled.

“You have no idea,” replied Joel in a rushed, lustful voice as he lowered himself to Benji’s waistline and began fumbling with the button on his trousers.

I half expected Benji’s cock to be pierced like the rest of his body, but I was wrong. It sprung proudly from its confines as Joel tugged down the offending garments, immediately taking the thick erection into his mouth and sucking hungrily.

“Aw, fuck,” Benji moaned, reaching a hand down to tangle in Joel’s hair. “God, Joel, _yes_.”

I watched with wide eyes as Joel’s cheeks hollowed and his pace quickened. Benji’s face scrunched up adorably, his mouth gaping open and gasping for air. He tightened his fingers in Joel’s hair as I tightened mine on George’s cock, and my lips found my twin’s neck while Benji let out a shrill cry, spilling himself into his twin’s mouth.

“Fucking beautiful,” George said in a strained voice, wiggling desperately in my lap.

Joel sat up straight, making a face as he swallowed and casting an irritated look towards Benji. “If you fall asleep, I’m going to kick your ass.”

“I’m not sleeping,” said Benji quietly, a huge grin forming on his face. “I just can’t move.”

“Yeah, you’re welcome, you ass.” Joel rolled his eyes.

“I love you too,” Benji replied with a yawn.

Joel looked helplessly over at us, smirking when he saw where my hand was. “Enjoy the show, did you?”

“Hell yes,” said George.

I chuckled as Joel lowered his eyes and licked his lips at my brother’s prominent bulge. “I think he wants to take over for me,” I whispered into George’s ear.

George turned to face me, placing a quick kiss on my lips. “Are you okay with that?”

“Oi, Benji,” I said loudly.

Benji grunted in response.

“My brother wants to play with your brother,” I went on, grinning at George.

“Don’t fuck him,” mumbled Benji. “I’ll kill you.”

Joel rolled his eyes again. “You won’t even kill a spider in the bathroom, you great big pussy.”

“Shut it,” Benji shot back. “But if you get to play with a pretty redhead then so do I.”

“Fine with me,” said Joel, eyeing George with a ‘come hither’ look.

I let go of my brother’s aching cock and gently pushed him off of my lap, watching curiously as he made his way across the room to where Joel was once again leant back against the couch. Joel reached his hand up and George accepted it, their eyes locked as Joel pulled George down next to him and into a kiss that was all tongues.

A glance at Benji proved that he was in fact awake, staring through hooded lids as his brother ravished mine. Joel’s hand disappeared between their tangle of legs, and George’s groan almost covered up the distinct sound of a zip being lowered.

“Fred, c’mere,” Benji said quietly, stretching an arm out in my general direction without taking his eyes off of Joel and George.

Slowly, I rose out of my chair and walked towards Benji, allowing him to wrap his tattooed arm around me as I sat down on the edge of the couch. Heaving himself up into a sitting position, which appeared to be a great deal of work, he pulled my hoodie over my head and let it fall to the floor.

“Mmm, freckles,” he said into my ear, running his hands up and down my bare arms. “I can see why your brother can’t keep his hands off of you.”

I smiled lazily, shivering as his breath ghosted over my ear. His lips grazed my neck, the piercings feeling cold against my hot skin. “You want me to touch you, Fred?”

I moaned in response, his hand already under my shirt and trailing along my waistline. “Yes, please.”

He expertly unbuttoned my jeans and lowered the zip one-handed, his fingers around my hard cock within seconds. I tugged the garments down a little further in an effort to be more comfortable, and Benji shifted us around so that he was behind me, both of us facing Joel and George.

I opened my eyes to see how my brother was getting along, only to see him in the exact same position as me on the opposite end of the couch. His jeans pushed down around his thighs, he was leaning back against Joel as Joel kissed his neck and fisted his exposed cock.

“It’s like looking in a mirror, almost,” Benji muttered into my ear, echoing my thoughts with a chuckle. “I wonder if we can make you both come at the same time.”

“He had a head start,” I protested, bucking my hips against his hand to make him go faster.

“You’re as impatient as I am, I see. All right then, we’ll just have to catch up.”

He sped up his strokes considerably, causing me to choke on my breath and gasp for air. Across the couch, George was straining to keep his eyes open and focused on me while I did the same to him. Benji and Joel both lifted up our shirts in time for us to spurt onto our stomachs, my strangled cry harmonizing perfectly with George’s.

“Now _that_ was fucking beautiful,” Benji whispered almost inaudibly.

I forced myself to lean up and crawl over to George, only to meet him halfway. I captured his mouth and kissed him softly, looping my arms around his shoulders for support as I came down from my orgasm.

We broke apart to find the twins leering at us, identical grins on their faces.

“Thanks,” I said bashfully, rushing to right my clothing as my brother did the same.

“No problem,” said Benji, patting me on the shoulder affectionately. “It’s good to know we’re not alone.”

“Yeah,” agreed Joel.

George looked at Joel and noticed the bulge in his trousers. “You still haven’t come yet. Did you want me to -?”

“No, Benj will take care of that,” he said, lifting his eyes to smirk at his brother. “You can stay and watch, if you like.”

George turned back to me. “We’ll have to pass.” He didn’t take his eyes off of mine as he continued speaking to Joel. “I believe we have business of a similar sort to deal with at home.”

Both twins crushed us in a four-person hug as we said good-bye. “It was really great meeting you two,” said Benji. “The next time we’re in town, we’ll send you tickets.”

“Definitely,” I said. “You guys put on a very good show.”

“In more ways than one,” added George.

~*~*~*~

“So?” Hermione’s voice accelerated the pounding in my head. “How was the concert?”

“Can you lower your voice, please?” replied George irritably, not bothering to lift his head from the counter. “You’re making my brain rattle.”

“You sure appear to be feeling better,” I noted suspiciously, taking in her swept-up hair and cheerful grin.

She sighed exasperatedly. “I don’t know what came _over_ me last night! I really wanted to go, too. I love those boys. Especially Benji; he’s so… _beautiful_.”

I snorted into my very strong coffee. Leave it to Hermione to bounce into the store the minute we opened.

“It was a very good show,” said George.

“Yes, indeed,” I agreed.

“Why are you so tired?” She raised an eyebrow skeptically before clapping her hands together. “Oh, you _met_ them, didn’t you? I thought you might, being that you’re twins and all. What did you talk about? Did you hang out backstage or go to a pub? Oh, I hope Benji isn’t drinking again…”

I rubbed my temples. “Hermione, slow down. We got like two hours of sleep last night.”

Hermione’s eyes widened. “I guess you did have a good time then! So what did you talk about?”

“Twin stuff,” said George, poking me with his foot behind the counter.

“Yeah,” I said, staring into my coffee. “You wouldn’t understand.”

Hermione huffed indignantly. “Well, I _did_ tell Ginny to give you the tickets. You could at least thank me.”

“Thank you, Hermione,” we chorused tonelessly.

“And the concert?” she prodded. “Did you like their songs?”

“Yes, we did,” said George. “They make beautiful music together.”

I almost choked on my coffee. “Yeah, in perfect harmony.”


End file.
